Sister Trap
by Dartxni
Summary: Parent Trap. Femslash. Twincest. Hallie explains her actions at camp in a diary entree.


**Sister Trap**

by Dartxni, 5/22/06

Warning: Suggested incest between twins, whom I've aged to a more appropriate 14.

* * *

_Look, I am not a narcissist and I am not a pervert. I'm just a confused lesbian teenager, and I did not mean to fall in love with my twin sister._

_In my defense, I didn't know we were related!_

_I didn't want us to be related._

_Maybe I'm just oblivious, but I have my reasons. We may look alike, act alike, have similar hobbies, and both like to eat our Oreos with peanut butter, but she's totally different from me in every single way._

_She's sophisticated and polished. Yes, I know those words are totally synonyms, but I can't describe exactly what's so attractive about her. She's glamorous and graceful and everything I'm not. She's English._

_And, she's not gay._

_Not that that means, anything, because…hey incest! Eww! I'm NOT a pervert._

_But you know, diary, we didn't grow up together. I don't think of her as my sister. I think of her as my best friend. My soul mate. What if two siblings who'd never met and didn't know they were related and never ever found out became best friends. And so what if they fell in love then? Best friends fall in love all the time. It wouldn't be wrong. It would be beautiful. Love is beautiful. Isn't it?_

_The first time I ever touched her –her hand! you pervert- a shiver ran down my whole body. I think one ran down hers as well. I thought, well, I thought she was a lesbian to. I didn't even notice we looked alike. I just saw that shiver and I felt hope. I'm 14 and right in the middle of puberty and I am gay and nobody knows and I just wanted to meet someone like me, you know. Someone I can identify with. Someone I could fall in love with._

_Sorry._

_And that poker/ naked in the lake thing. Yeah._

_It was too perfect. I had the full house. I knew I'd win. I wanted to get her back for knocking me in the water trough, and for having the nerve to be so satisfied about it. And after I thought of the image of her wet from a dunking… ok, so my mind went to the gutter._

_So I said it: "Loser jumps into the lake after the game... nude."_

_I didn't know we were sisters! I never concentrated on our similarities, honestly. I only saw our differences._

_As she slowly, ever so gracefully walked into the lake and saluted as if being naked was her own idea, I knew I was staring. She conceded victory gracefully, like she does everything. I couldn't stop watching.My gaze didnot drop until she dived under the water. The game should have ended right thenand there. If it had been me in the water and her on the shore, it would have. By then, all my friends were staring at me and I was blushing, and I had to do something to cover up the blush. So I bent down, picked up her clothes, and carried them back to cabins like a trophy._

_So began the war._

_Without the war, we would never have been forced to live together in the Isolation Cabin. We would never have become friends. We wouldn't be living together now. But then, without the war, our parents would not be married, and I would never have known we were sisters by blood._

_I'd never have gotten to know her, but at least I could have had a crush from afar. I can't even have that, now. We are sisters, and you can't be in love with your sister. Because that's just eww._

* * *

Everybody does stupid things sometimes. Everybody does things they wish they could take back. One of the few things in life that Annie James-Parker ever wanted to take back was reading the diary entrée of her twin sister and best friend, Hallie Parker-James. It was an old entry, dated way back to barely after her mother and father's remarriage. Hallie didn't even keep the diary anymore; it was in fact the very last entrée in the book. Annie was pretty sure she knew why that was so. The entrée was too raw, to truthful to ever read again. Hallie had probably hidden it behind the bookshelf and consciously or unconsciously resolved to forget about it. Eventually, she probably had. 

The thing that made Annie maddest was that Hallie had never told her she was gay. They were 17, for God's sake and seniors in high school. They lived in California, dude. Being gay was no big thing. Hallie had to know that Annie would accept her. Hell, Annie was gay too. If they both had the same taste in weird foods, it stood to reason that they both had the same sexuality. But then that lack of communication was as much her own fault as that was Hallie's. Until yesterday, they had both pretended to moon over the same guy, even though they had neither of them ever dated. Sexiest girls in school, and neither of them had ever dated. That alone should have tipped her off. Unless Hallie wasn't actually pretending, and being gay was really just a phase for her.

Rubbish. No, they had been lying to each other all these years. Granted, Hallie had a reason to lie.

Of course, the journal entrée was the ramblings of a girl with a crush, and Hallie had probably gotten over it a long time ago. She'd used the word 'graceful' a billion times and she was obviously star-struck by her prim English accent, which Annie had to admit she had hammed up a lot when she first got to the States.

Very soon after Annie had read the diary entrée, she decided that she didn't want to take it back. It shed useful light on to the events that found her a sister and got her parents together after all, and allowed her the courage to come out to said sister, who summarily outed herself as well, with obvious relief for both of them. She never told her sister she knew of the diary entrée.

By the time they both were 19, Annie had nearly forgotten the diary entrée's unsanctioned confession. It had been relegated to the way back of her head, accessible only at night in the most vivid of dreams (in the morning recollected with only a shrug and the Jungian response of wanting further closeness with her sister) and acted upon only when very drunk (or at least drunk enough to pass intense make out sessions with her sister off as the fault of drunkenness.) And beside, there is not single person who doesn't want to have sex with her clone. People are narcissistic. People are perverted. It's natural to be so. Annie knew that, and understood.

* * *

**A/N:** Wrong, wrong, wrong. I know incest is wrong. And incest!Disney too! But I wrote it anyway, and you read it anyway, so if you decide to flame me for it, it's as much on you as it is on me. Nyah! 

Critique is welcome though. I do not have a beta, so do tell me about grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm not satisfied with this fic. I considered leaving it at the end of the diary entrée and I considered making it much more perverted, dark, and R -rated. I still may. In the mean time, I haven't posted a fanfic in so long that I've decided to put this up anyway. Best-case scenario: I inspire someone else to write a Parent Trap twincest story that is better than mine.


End file.
